


Ластёнок

by Bukan



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe - The Sims 2, Erotica, F/F, F/M, Love Triangle
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-03
Updated: 2012-02-03
Packaged: 2017-10-30 13:37:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/332319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bukan/pseuds/Bukan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>про одну девочку, которая с детства мечтала о любовных похождениях</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ластёнок

**Author's Note:**

> В подтексте фэндомов там всяких много, въявь можно увидеть Еву и Вайссов, ну да, впрочем, это неважно. основные персонажи здесь оригинальные, пусть и из разряда "дети известных персонажей", но на этом я упор не делала. Это та же реальность, в которую отправили Оби-Вана в фике "Пять плюс одна". Тамошняя героиня Белль, новая любовь Кеноби, - младшая сестра героини этой истории. но так-то вообще это всё неважно, рассказ может читаться независимо вообще от чего бы то ни было.

Сколько бы поколений ни сменилось в городе – игры остаются такими же, и сплетни тоже. Вот бегают друг за другом двое мальчишек – нет, одна из них всё же девочка, только стриженая и одетая в клетчатую рубашку и штаны с подтяжками, и она даже обгоняет своего приятеля, отчаянно паля в него из воображаемого пистолета.

Третий ребёнок, девочка в кокетливой маечке с цветком, не бегает, а сидит на крылечке и наблюдает. Заодно слушает, о чём сплетничают взрослые.

– Эта девчонка, Хару… Да, беленькая, на парня похожая… У неё ведь две матери и ни одного отца.

– Приютская, это бывает.

– Но у неё стопроцентное сходство с одной из мамаш! Может, они нашли способ…

– Может, и нашли. Вон, мать мальчика Шурика – как бишь его полное дурацкое имя, Шуран? – жаловалась, что никто её не хотел, и тогда она пошла в какую-то лабораторию, чтобы ей помогли зачать ребёнка от случайного хорошего человека…

– Это-то проще, чем двум девкам, хотя в космосе вон и мужики залетают… Мать Шурика жалко, кстати, неплохая девчонка, а до сих пор одна и нянчит чужих детей!

– Ага, двойняшек, мать к отцу сбежала, их на няньку кинула, у отца своя девка, вот эта самая Ласт – дочь греха, он её от мужней жены прижил…

– Вот уж кто, сука рыжая, всех классных мужиков перепробовала! Главное, девка родилась ни в неё, ни в мужа, волосы коричневые, нос гнутый, весь в полюбовничка, а мужнина семья приблудыша нянчила, воспитывала девку, как родную! Потом только отец к себе забрал…

– Вот увидишь, соседка, и девчонка по той же дорожке пойдёт! Имя-то какое ей дадено – Похоть!

«И пойду! – думает Ласт. – Что бы вы понимали, мама классная, и друзей у меня с детства много было, начиная с её семьи, и дальше всё моё будет!»

* * *

Ласт уже подросток. В одночасье выросла, оформилась, научилась краситься – почти незаметно, но очень вызывающе и сексапильно. Учится она, к слову сказать, плохо – из-за переезда много пропустила, отстала, но это её мало заботит. Она и прогуливает частенько, и ночью сбегает с друзьями и подругами побродить и похулиганить – но всё сходит ей с рук. Она делает что хочет. Она часто стоит перед зеркалом обнажённая – ласкает себя, разглядывает… И ей плевать, если кто-то увидит. В этом доме никто никого не стесняется.

Любовница отца, белобрысая Карен, правда, прочно вытеснила отсюда мать Ласт и прочих папиных женщин. Когда девочка была поменьше, она форменно ненавидела Карен, не велась на её ласковое обращение и постоянно огрызалась. Теперь попривыкла, успокоилась. Даже в кайф было подглядывать за их играми в душе – они ведь никогда там не запирались.

Карен родила отцу близняшек – Белль и Табриса, которых Ласт ни разу не видела, да и папа Рёдзи тоже не баловал вниманием. Сейчас они уже подросли, нянька их – мать Шурика, с которым Ласт играла в детстве, – наконец вышла замуж, самому Шурику оказалось негде спать, и папа с Карен пригласили его пожить у них.

«Мелкий он был симпатичнее, – думает Ласт. – Простенький слишком, лохматый… Но для практики сойдёт».

Она ему тоже не больно-то нравится, но она юная, расцветающая девушка, и она всё время рядом, и он смущается от её заигрываний и, кажется, строит серьёзные планы: раз первая любовь – так на всю жизнь же! Ласт от этого очень смешно.

Невинности она лишается спонтанно. И не с Шуриком. А с мужиком, которого первый раз в жизни видит, с добропорядочным семьянином, которого Карен привела с работы в гости. Просто обоим в одно и то же время захотелось нырнуть в тот самый душ… Рывком скинуть одежду и наброситься друг на друга.

Ласт больно, но она терпит и яростно подаётся навстречу, пока не рождает в своём теле жгучее пламя.

Больше они никогда не видятся.

Очень скоро Ласт делится своей взрослостью с Шуриком. Пока они ещё подростки – им дозволено только обниматься-целоваться, но в душе-то можно всё!

Шурик смешной. Неопытный, но руки сильные, может даже удержать свою подружку на весу, пока та обхватывает его ногами. Ему хватило одного её подмигивания, одного взгляда на неё раздетую, чтобы оказаться рядом. И в свой первый раз парню даже удалось не оскандалиться.

– Ластёнок, – шепчет он, зарываясь лицом в её мокрые волосы. – Любимая… Теперь я точно на тебе женюсь…

Ласт только смеётся. У неё совсем другие планы.

* * *

– Хару, а тебе нравятся мальчики?

– Нет, нисколечко. А тебе?

– Так, иногда, слегка. А я тебе нравлюсь?

Хару краснеет, на её мальчишеской физиономии это смотрится очаровательно. Рядом с ней сердце Ласт бьётся куда чаще, чем когда подле неё Шурик.

– Нравишься. Очень.

И тогда Ластёнок крепко её целует, одерживая вторую в своей жизни победу.

* * *

Они становятся взрослыми в один день – все трое, Хару, Ласт и Шурик. Двое последних теперь могут покидать кров, под которым выросли, и жить своим домом.

Едва вселившись, они занимаются безудержным сексом. Шурик выбирает момент, когда сделать предложение. Но засыпает раньше, чем находит слова. А Ласт крадётся к телефону и зовёт в гости Хару. Которой потом предлагает остаться навсегда.

…Ластёнок любит играть с огнём. Шурик в соседней комнате смотрит телевизор, а она тянет Хару на постель, расстёгивает пуговицы её по-прежнему совершенно мужской рубашки, поражается:

– А тело-то у тебя совсем девичье, и грудь прелестная!

Ласкает, целует, снимает всё с обеих – и падает на спину, отдаваясь не по-девичьи сильным рукам.

В тот миг, когда пальцы Хару проникают внутрь горячего тела, когда Ласт извивается и стонет в голос – Шурик уже садится в такси и бежит из этого дома. Он хотел убить обеих, но что-то остановило.

Ластёнок желала бы обоих – но Хару больше, и она смиряется.

Она ещё не знает, что беременна.

* * *

Пелагея, или Поля, – прелестный ребёнок, Хару любит её как свою, жизнь идёт прекрасно…

Шурик женился на девушке – молодом учёном, у них родился сын, которого назвали по-японски – Кунихико. Когда Поля подросла, Хару и Ласт добрались до той самой лаборатории и сделали себе ещё одного, общего ребёночка. Девочке дали имя Селеста.

…Ласт долго сидела дома с детьми, потом наконец устроилась по мечте – делать, как мать, спортивную карьеру. Хару и Шурик по-прежнему служат в одном и том же месте – в городской полиции. До сих пор они почти не пересекались, но как-то вместе выпили, и Шурик позвал мужеподобную коллегу в гости.

– Забей, – говорит он, дружески её обнимая, – я зла не держу, всё прошло, за дочь спасибо. Ласт видеть не желаю, а вот с Полей я бы познакомился.

Расстаются они друзьями, и вскоре Хару приводит Пелагею в гости к отцу.

…И всё же, ещё через какое-то время, Шурик встречается с Ласт в компании, которую собирают общие школьные друзья.

«Она совсем не изменилась, – думает он, – ничуточки не постарела, одевается и красится всё так же вызывающе… Вульгарна, но по-прежнему привлекательна».

«Он совсем не изменился, – думает Ластёнок. – Те же телячьи глаза и смешная чёлка. Вернула бы его в свою коллекцию, но Хару обидится. Я же от неё ни разу… ни с кем… нельзя».

Весь вечер они дружески болтают, будто ничего и не было.

А в следующий раз эти двое встретятся уже не где-нибудь, а на свадьбе Кунихико и Селесты. Там будет и жена Шурика, умная  интересная дама, и при ней Ласт тем более не рискнёт ворошить прошлое.

И всё же, засыпая в этот вечер, она подумает: «Мне нужны вы оба!»

_Ноябрь 2011, январь 2012_


End file.
